victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat's Blog
Cat's Blog is a blog on TheSlap in which Cat Valentine posts her random thoughts for others to read. Cat's Pun Fun #1 Cat talks about her thoughts of what life would be like if she were Rex. She also talks about her thoughts on the word 'puppet'. She explains that Rex's life seems awesome, but she would find hanging out with Robbie every day and night annoying. She also posts a picture of her as a fish, saying she would be a Cat Fish. Valentines Day Blog Cat posts a blog talking about how it's almost Valentine's Day, and her last name is Valentine. She says her father's last name used to be Schlerbenhauser, but he changed it when his girlfriend's front teeth got knocked out because she couldn't say Schlerbenhauser. She later updates her blog saying that her dad said none of that was true and she had probably dreamt it up. Cat's Pun Fun #2 Cat writes about how two girls were getting into a fight at the Asphalt Café and everyone started yelling Cat Fight! She says she thinks it would be humorous if she was fighting herself, and Photoshops a picture so that she is fighting herself. Trivia/Goofs: The photo Cat Photoshops is from the iCarly Episode "iFight Shelby Marx". Shelby Marx was played by Victoria Justice, who plays Tori Vega on Victorious. Cat's Pun Fun #3 Cat introduces her blog as being inspired by the word ''Cat''astrophe. When she was performing a piece in class, the teacher said it was a total catastrophe, which she mishears as "Cat As Trophy". Other puns she makes reference to are being CAT-atonic and going to CAT-mandu. Cat's To Do List Cat puts up a To Do List of what she's going to do during her break. It runs from Friday to Friday of the next week. Friday 1. Found a petting zoo and showed the first baby lamb I saw my baby lamb impression. Wanna see it? Click Here 2. Learned how to fax something. I know people don't really "fax" stuff anymore but I feel it's something I should know how to do. Y'know if like all the computers in the world broke or something. Wanna see it? Click Here 3. Painted my toenails a different color. Cuz they were green and it looked like I had a toe infection. Fungus... Ew. Saturday 1. Tried on all of my clothes to see if they still look good on me. If they didn't, I gave them to my friend Sandy. Oh you don't know Sandy, she's just a girl I tutor. 2. Tried to teach myself Calculus because Sandy has this big final and I don't even know what Calculus is. I'm not a very good tutor. 3. Called that kid Gibby from iCarly. I found his mole at Kenan's party and he keeps tweeting me asking me to overnight it to him. What's the rush? Who needs a mole that badly?! Sunday 1. Gave away 10 FREE hugs to strangers to brighten their day. But the strangers could ONLY be really cute boys. Cuz I need to get something out of this, too! 2. Ate hot soup and drank hot coffee. Because everyone always eats and drinks cold stuff in the summer and I think the hot food items feel left out. 3. Didn't use my hands for ANYTHING. I actually typed this blog with my nose! Monday 1. Talked in a Canadian accent, eh! Because Canadians are our neighbors and I think we should all speak the same language. 2. Referred 10 people to my dentist because if I do that I get free dental service for life!!! He's not a very good dentist. 3. Took my brother for a walk. He's not allowed outside by himself anymore. Tuesday 1. Started making my Halloween costume! This year I'm going to be a cute little monkey wearing a jacket -- the jacket is because it gets cold in October! 2. Finally answered all of my Diddly Bops fan mail...Ooh, this one was sent from jail! 3. Learned sign language so I can still talk to people while I'm whitening my teeth. Wednesday 1. Tried to make one new friend -- and that friend was ...Ryan Seacrest!!! 2. Tried to feed some ducks. But I couldn't find any ducks. Anyone know where I can find some ducks in LA? 3. Had breakfast for dinner. Cuz last time I tried having dinner for breakfast and that wasn't good. Tuna Tartar does NOT go well with chocolate milk. :( Thursday 1. Autographed pictures of myself to give out to people when I get famous. 2. Dyed all the eggs in my refrigerator hot pink. Cuz they're prettier that way and Easter egg dye is on sale right now. 3. Went to a tourist spot and photo bombed every picture someone tried to take. Final Day 1. Write a new song about Tuesdays. 'Cuz if I was Tuesday, I'd be mad that Friday and Saturday always get cool songs made about them. 2. Take tennis lessons because I have all these cute tennis skirts and nowhere to wear them. 3. Blink 3,000 times today. I heard you can burn up to 4 calories that way. That's like a small sip of soda!!! Catasrex.jpg Catfish.jpg See also *Cat's Random Thoughts *Cat Interviews Cute Boys Blog, Cat's Blog, Cat's Blog, Cat's Category:Blog posts